The present invention is directed, in general, to exercise apparatus and, more specifically, to an exercise apparatus employing a moveable counter-resistive treading mechanism.
Because exercise treadmills can be used regardless of outdoor weather conditions, they are very popular for indoor aerobic exercise sessions. In addition, some people like to be distracted during an exercise session, thus, exercise treadmills are often desired to be positioned in a living area near a television set, perhaps setting a goal of working through a half-hour program.
One goal of exercise is to enhance the strength and endurance of skeletal muscles. Another goal is to enhance the capacity and endurance of, for example, the heart and lungs. Exercises are sometimes categorized according to their relative purpose or effectiveness in achieving a particular goal. For purposes of this application, those exercises most effective in strengthening skeletal muscles may be termed anaerobic or strength-conditioning exercises. Strength-conditioning exercises are also sometimes called weight-training exercises. Those that are most effective in enhancing cardiovascular performance, or the condition of the heart and lungs, may be termed aerobic exercises. It is usually desirable to include both aerobic and anaerobic exercises in an exercise program.
Aerobic exercises rely generally on rapid and extended repetitions of an exercise movement against low to moderate resistance. Running and jogging are examples of what are typically regarded as aerobic exercises. Treadmills and stepper-type machines are examples of machines for performing running, stepping or jogging-type exercises.
Anaerobic exercises for muscle conditioning are usually performed by making a relatively few repetitive movements or repetitions against high resistance. Typically, anaerobic exercises involve a more static type of exercise in which the user pushes or pulls against a force that can be selected or adjusted consistent with the user""s physical ability. For example, the exerciser may work against gravitational resistance by lifting free weights, or by lifting weights through an arrangement of pulleys, to develop increased strength. Weight machines are known which provide adjustable resistance for a selection of anaerobic exercises using different muscles and limbs. Such machines may include a bench portion so the user may recline to do, for example, press exercises, or sit to do, for example, leg lift exercises. Examples include the machines described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,809,972 (Rasmussen, et al.); 4,898,381 (Gordon); 4,902,006 (Stallings); 4,861,025 (Rockwell); 4,799,671 (Hoggan, et al.); 4,930,768 (Lapcevic); 4,919,419 (Houston); 4,915,379 (Sapp); 4,900,018 (Ish, et al.); and 4,915,377, 4,744,559 and 4,678,185 (Mahnke).
For many users, a home exercise apparatus greatly facilitates the regular performance of an exercise program. It is, furthermore, highly desirable to have a single machine useful for both anaerobic and aerobic conditioning. Exercise machines that combine both aerobic and anaerobic exercise functions are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,071 (Brown et al.) discloses a rowing machine (aerobic) that can be reconfigured and used for performing anaerobic exercises. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,796,881 and 4,750,736 (Watterson) both disclose a rowing exerciser with a weight bench structure for anaerobic or strength exercises. U.S. Pat. No. 4,705,267 (Jackson) discloses a machine having a weight bench portion, a bicycle wind trainer and a rowing machine. In an exercise device illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 881,521 (Wilson), a mechanical chair was adapted to convert into a variety of exercise devices, such as an inclined roller section, rowing machine and handle exercise assembly. Although such prior art exercise apparatus do provide for both aerobic and anaerobic exercises, the anaerobic exercises are generally limited to only a few muscle groups, rather than the whole body, or the apparatus must be reconfigured each time it is desired to work a different muscle group.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an exercise apparatus that can provide for both aerobic and anaerobic exercises. There is a further need in the art for an exercise apparatus that can provide a substantially full body workout without requiring significant reconfiguration.
To address the above-discussed deficiencies of the prior art, the present invention relates to an exercise apparatus employing a moveable counter-resistive structure. In general embodiments, the apparatus includes a lower frame structure having forward and rearward portions; an upper frame structure extending upwardly from the forward portion of the lower frame structure; a forward engagement structure coupled to an upper portion of the upper frame structure; and a counter-resistive treading mechanism supported by the lower frame structure. In use, a user of the apparatus engages the forward engagement structure with an upper body portion of the user; engages the counter-resistive treading mechanism with the feet of the user; and displaces the counter-resistive treading mechanism by pushing rearwardly with the user""s feet.
Those skilled in the art recognize that the term xe2x80x9cresistancexe2x80x9d refers to an opposing or retarding force to the displacement of a physical body. As used herein, xe2x80x9ccounter-resistivexe2x80x9d is defined as a resistance in an opposite direction to the direction of force exerted by a user to rearwardly displace the treading mechanism; i.e. the counter-resistive treading mechanism opposes any rearward displacement. The counter-resistive feature of the present invention is in contrast to conventional treadmills, which are not designed to resist the rearward displacement of the tread surface; in fact, many conventional treadmills are motorized and automatically displace the tread surface in a rearward direction, which forces a user to walk or run at a pace that is a function of the speed at which the tread surface is moving.
The counter-resistive treading mechanism includes a resistance mechanism, which, in various alternative embodiments, can be a frictional, magnetic, or hydraulic resistance mechanism. The counter-resistive treading mechanism at least partially opposes the rearward displacement of the feet of the user as the user exerts a force against the forward engagement structure and the counter-resistive treading mechanism, whereby the force generated by the user""s legs to rearwardly displace the counterresistive treading mechanism is transmitted through the user""s upper body to the forward engagement structure, thereby allowing for a substantially full-body workout of the user.
In an exemplary embodiment described in detail hereinafter, the exercise apparatus is a modified conventional treadmill, having a counter-resistive treading mechanism for opposing the displacement of the tread, and a push handle or pressure pad. A user can grasp the push handle, or place their shoulder or back against the pressure pad, while simultaneously moving their legs to displace the tread. Because the displacement of the tread is retarded, or opposed, by the counter-resistive mechanism, the user is involved in an anaerobic exercise. The force generated by the user""s legs is transmitted not only to the tread, but also up through the user""s torso to the pressure pad, or torso and arms to the push handle, thereby allowing for a substantially full-body workout. The counter-resistive treading mechanism can be disabled to allow the treadmill to be used for aerobic exercises, such as treading or running.
The foregoing has outlined, rather broadly, the principles of the present invention so that those skilled in the art may better understand the detailed description of the exemplary embodiments that follow. Those skilled in the art should appreciate that they can readily use the disclosed conception and exemplary embodiments as a basis for designing or modifying other structures and methods for carrying out the same purposes of the present invention. Those skilled in the art should also realize that such equivalent constructions do not depart from the spirit and scope of the invention in its broadest form, and all such constructions are intended to be within the scope of the claims recited hereinafter, and equivalents thereof.